Hamikune Sachiko: Ghostrick
Discord Name: Violet Isakawaii #2058 Name: Hamikune Sachiko Hero Name: Ghostrick Gender: Female Age: 15 Year and Class: 2A Quirk Type: Mutation Quirk: Ghost Hamikune is a ghost! She can fly, though only a few feet from any surface. Her body is naturally semi-tangible (similar to jello or pudding, Touchable but if either her or others put too much pressure or force it just passes through her) and can slightly alter it to be more or less tangible. She also can pass through electrical lines in technology (such as entering a TV and exiting a computer downstairs) or enter and hide in mirrors. She can contort her body or face into horror movie-like faces or bodies. She can so remove her head or limbs as part of these fear factors, but doing it this way is different than if someone else were to forcibly cut them off. Her hair is also controllable and can grab or do things, and grows back almost immediately upon being cut. Weaknesses: She cannot fly in open air. Maybe with time and training she can improve. Being Semitangable makes their own attacks incredibly weak as they don't have the mass to damage with. Being intangible makes her inable to attack anyone. It takes effort to stay completely tangable or intangible. Her body warp and scaring abilities are limited against someone who isn't easily scared. Traveling through technology requires both to be plugged into the same electrical network, which can be great for complexes ran through the same electrical system, but horrible in rundown buildings or seperate houses and she must enter and exit through a screen of some sort. If all screens are destroyed or unplugged, she can force eject herself, though it puts immense wear on them causing immense pain and damage. Faction: Students Personality: After an accident she was involved in at the age of 3, Hakimunes vocal cords were all but destroyed. While she can still make noises like crying, screams or laughter, she can't speak, barring a few one syllable simple words like no. To account for this she carries around a small whiteboard to communicate most of the time. Hamikune is almost always in a good mood, loves horror films and tries her best to be that friend that listens, despite having very few friends. Hamikune tries to be expressive physically due to her inability to speak. She does know sign language but prefers to write her sentences. Appearance: Hamikune is a 4’10”, weightless* girl. She is incredibly slender. Her skin is pure white and her hair black. Her hair is straight and long down past her rear in length and looks rather unkempt and generally covers her face, though she tries to keep one eye exposed. Her eyes are completely black, save a white pupil in each eye. Her hero costume is a simple white dress made of a material that can go intangible like she can. She can't turn items intangible so having more could prove to be less useful. Notable family: Hamikune has a mother with the same quirk as her who used to be a pro hero but retired when she had a daughter. Her father is quirkless but a successful horror genre author.